Pokémon: The Mutant Chronicles
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Some people have mutated, others are just mutating.... Who are they? What are their powers? Find out!
1. Default Chapter Title

Pokémon:  
The Mutant Chronicles  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Pokémon, but, hell if I did, why would I be writing fanfiction about it? Ever think about it you god damned lawyers? *dodges the briefcase thrown by the lawyers* Oh, and the idea is Charbonne's. Oh, and I have to have the X-men characters in the Pokémon world, so it'll be a bit different… *rolls eyes* A bit. I do own Brock's power!  
  
  
Chapter 1: 3 Mutants Emerge  
  
We find our favorite heroes at Professor Oak's lab waiting for his information on the new Pokémon that Ash had found in the uncharted territory, east of the Orange Islands. But little do our heroes know, trouble is lurking close by.  
  
"James, I'm sure this plan will work!" Jesse exclaimed as she showed him a paper that had the schematics of the plan on it. "Jesse, you're brilliant!" James explained looking over the paper, "I can't believe it was this simple all along!" "Will you two quit yappin'!?" Meowth yelled, "Da blaster bomb'll explode in a lil' while, when it dos, dat's our cue!"  
  
"What's taking Prof. Oak so long?!" Ash yelled quietly. Just then an explosion rocked the lab and Prof. Oak was blown into the room. A bright light lit up where the explosion came from.  
  
"Prepare for trouble…"  
  
"Make it double…"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rockets blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth yelled jumping down from the balloon and turning off the bright light. Jesse pressed a button and a large machine came out of the ground. She pressed another button and 5 tentacles came out of it and tied up Ash and co. The tentacle which held Pikachu retracted pulling Pikachu into the rubber padded inside of the machine. A box then ejected from the machine, it held Pikachu inside. Misty looked around to see if any of the others were having any luck getting free. That's when she saw it. In Brock's hand, a little fireball was melting its way through the metal tentacle. Suddenly his whole body lit afire and the metal exploded. "What the hell?!" James yelled. "He's one of those mutants!" Jesse yelled. Brock raised his hand and a stream of fire erupted from it, sending Jesse, James, and Meowth 'Blasting Off Again'. He was still on fire, and it was lighting the whole lab on fire. Then it all just stopped. All the fire went out and Brock returned to normal. "Sorry…" he admitted, "I can't control my powers yet…" He walked over and untied us. "You're an illegal mutant!" Prof. Oak hissed as he spat the word with a hatred. "I'm calling you in!" "He just saved all of us you ass!" Ash yelled surprised by his own choice of words. "You care for that…FREAK?!" Oak screamed back at him. "He's my friend, him being a mutant changes nothing!" Ash retorted.  
  
"I'm calling him in."  
  
Misty came up behind Oak with one of the metal tentacles and whacked him on the head, knocking him unconscious. "We got to get going before he wakes up!" she stated. Brock nodded and they ran into the woods.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"Well we couldn't bring you to my house…" Ash said, "I didn't want my mom being dragged into this…" "So Brock, why didn't you tell us you were a mutant sooner?" Misty inquired. "Well, I didn't think you guys would want to be friends with a mutant, that's one of the reasons my father left us also…So when he heard I was leaving with you, he came back…" Brock confessed.  
  
Meanwhile at Team Rocket HQ…  
  
"So, you say Brock is a mutant?" Giovanni asked. "Yes sir!" Jesse said saluting. "Leave me at once…I need to think." he ordered. The trio saluted once more and left. The big screen to the right of Giovanni suddenly turned on. "I trust you have found more mutants?" the man on the screen asked. "Yes your liege, a person who travels with a target of our organization is supposed to have the power of fire." Giovanni stated. "An elemental mutant?" the person boomed, "Bring him to me at once!" "Yes…Magneto…" Giovanni said bowing and turning the screen off.   
  
At Jesse and James' Place  
  
"James, I'm worried about what Giovanni said, how are we supposed to capture a mutant with that kind of power?" Jesse pondered worriedly. "It's okay Jesse, we'll find a way, we always do." James said a bit more upset than usual. Jesse looked over at him. He was hiding something. What was it? What would he be so upset about? He'd been that way ever since they found out Brock was a mutant. "James, you seem stressed, what's wrong?" Jesse inquired. "Jess…You can't let Giovanni know…I'm a mutant…" he stated. "A…a mutant?" Jesse gasped. "Yeah Jess, I have the power to shapeshift into anyone, I can have another mutants powers by transforming into them…" he murmured so Jesse had to strain to hear, "I gained this power when I joined Team Rocket…I don't know why it happened then, but I had to hide it. This was my original self…but now…I look like this." His skin glimmered and became royal blue sequences. His hair was a reddish color against his head. "Oh my god!" Jesse whispered. She pushed herself backwards away from him.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't accept me."  
  
"I do James…I'm just…surprised."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his blue lips. Suddenly she threw her head back and collapsed on the bed. Objects were flying everywhere!  
  
Saffron City  
  
Jean Grey just finished her talk about mutants. Suddenly she felt a twinge. 'Another one? This one two has enormous power!' she thought to herself, 'How come I never sensed these 3 powers before? A 15 year old with the power of fire… A 17 year old with a power similar to Mystique's, and another 17 year old with a power like mine! I must get to Prof. X!'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… Who will have what power? Who won't turn into a mutant? Who is good? Who is bad? Find out…in chapter 2: Trouble at Indigo!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Pokémon:  
The Mutant Chronicles  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Pokémon, but, hell if I did, why would I be writing fanfiction about it? Ever think about it you god damned lawyers? *dodges the briefcase thrown by the lawyers* Oh, and the idea is Charbonne's. Oh, and I have to have the X-men characters in the Pokémon world, so it'll be a bit different… *rolls eyes* A bit. I don't own Fantastic Four which is where Brock's power comes from!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Trouble at Indigo!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Tracey sat in the stands of the Indigo Stadium. Tracey and May seemed to be the only ones of the 5 cheering for Gary. "Sandslash, finish it off with Fissure!" Gary yelled. "Slash!" the Sandslash yelled as it jumped into the air. It brought its fist down onto the ground spinning and a large crack appeared in the foundation of the stadium field. The crack split right under the opponent's Charizard. The Charizard fell through the crack and landed with a thud. "And the victory goes to green trainer, Gary Oak!" the announcer yelled. "WOOHOO!" May yelled. She grabbed Tracey by the neck, pulled him forward, and gave him a kiss. There was a spark as their lips met, then another, then a little static bolt flew from Tracey's body. Soon bolts of electricity were flying out from his body. "AAAHHH!!" May screamed as she was blown back by an electricity bolt. "MAY!" Tracey yelled running towards her. A guy jumped in front of him. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH MUTANT!" the man barked. Tracey pushed him aside gently, but an electricity bolt sent the man flying out of the stadium. People dove at Tracey angrily, and soon there was a large hog pile upon Tracey. "RAAAGGHH!" Tracey screamed. His body flooded with electricity and all the people on him were blown off. "Guys, I'd help but if they find out I'm a mutant too, we'll have more trouble!" Brock hissed to Ash and Misty. Ash nodded. There was the sound of helicopter blades and 10 men slid down a rope from the helicopter. One got up behind Tracey and brought his hand down on Tracey's neck knocking him unconscious. Then they took a giant rubber ball and enclosed him in it. They wrapped a rubber rope around him that came from the helicopter and the helicopter took off.  
  
Indigo Penthouse #3  
  
"God…All we could do was stand their and watch!" Ash yelled slamming his fist against the table. There was a buzz and Ash opened the door to reveal Gary. "Hey Gar, nice match today…" Ash muttered as he invited him in. "Yeah, too bad your little mutant friend ruined it." Gary laughed. Ash could usually stand Gary's taunts, but his friend had just been taken away by government officials. He raised his fist and was about to punch Gary. Red beams erupted from Gary's eyes and hit the chandelier. Luckily Brock dove out of the way. "Jesus Christ, close your eyes!" Ash yelled jumping backwards. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Ash…Ash what's wrong with me?" Gary inquired sounding like he did when they were friends. He looked over at Brock. "Let me call an old friend of mine…" Brock stated, "I think he can help."  
  
Professor X's Office  
  
RING! RING! Professor X picked up the phone. "Hello?" he inquired. "Hi Prof., it's been awhile." Brock stated. "Oh hi Brock!" Prof. X said immediately recognizing Brock with his psychic powers.  
  
"Prof. I need some help. Do you think you could send Scotty over?"  
  
"Yes I just realized your situation, I'll send him over right away!"  
  
With that he hung up. 'So we have another mutant over at Indigo…' Prof. X thought to himself, 'There'll be a lot of commotion…'  
  
Indigo Streets  
  
Misty walked down the dark street tiredly. She had gone shopping to take her mind off Tracey and him being taken away. "Hey little girl…Wanna go somewhere more private?" a man asked. He was covered in a large trenchcoat and his face was hidden. "No thank you." Misty said ignoring him and walking past him. 'This place has way too many sickos…' Misty thought to herself. "Well, I think you do!" the man yelled. He grabbed Misty roughly and pulled her into a dark alley. "Let me go!" Misty cried. He ignored her plea and shoved her against the ground roughly. The man held her down and roughly kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Misty yelled breaking from the kissing and spitting in his face. Dark clouds suddenly filled the starry sky and a lightning bolt came down striking the man with the trenchcoat. Misty pushed herself off the ground and suddenly noticed how light she felt. She looked down and she 10 feet off the ground. "HOLY SHIT!" Misty screamed, "I'm a…a…mutant… Wait…this isn't that bad." She flew towards Ash's suite.  
  
Indigo Suite #3  
  
"So…by wearing sunglasses, I can open my eyes?" Gary asked the man named Scott. "Correct." he said. There was a tap on the window. Ash walked over to it confused what it was and opened the shade. He jumped back screaming. There was Misty, hovering outside the window mouthing 'Let me in!'. Scott looked out the window and watched as Ash opened it. "Ash…Can I borrow your phone?" Scott inquired. Ash nodded.  
  
Professor X's office  
  
RING! RING! Professor X picked up the phone. "Hello Scott…" Prof. X stated. "It always creeps me out when you do that." Scott said, "Anyway, I have 3 people here that should probably come to the institute. Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, and Gary Oak…And Ash Ketchum, he said he wants to come with his friends. Oh…I also found out something disturbing. A mutant has been kidnapped…He was another one of Ash's friends… His name is Tracey Sketchit. I think this could be Anerin's doing…" Anerin was a human who was recruiting a team of mutants to help take over the world. He was totally separate from Magneto. "Yes, I'll send Ororo, the others in the Blackbird over as soon as possible…" Prof. X said hanging up. He concentrated. 'Jean…Get the others…Go to the Indigo Plateau…' he thought telepathically.  
  
Indigo Suite #3  
  
A large black jet landed outside the window. 9 people stepped out. "It's nice to see them all again." Brock said. "Who are they?" Ash inquired looking out the window. "The X-men…" Scott said.  



End file.
